


The Legendary

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [24]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Legends, Origin Story, What Was I Thinking?, i was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Yet another historical legend that Copley wants answers to see where it all came from.
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	The Legendary

He’d met them in the field for a mission, they got away fairly clean and made it off to a safe house for the night. While settling in Copley joined Joe on the couch while he watched one of the many versions of Robin Hood.

“How much merit does the story of Robin Hood have?”

Nile perked up at the question. 

Andy covered her mouth as she started chuckling, “Those were some fun days,”

Quynh smiled as she mumbled something in a language only Andy could remember. 

“What did she say?” Copley looked to Booker. 

“Don’t ask me, I wasn’t there for any of it. Shit, I wasn’t even close to being thought of,” 

Nicky lightly swatted at him, “No need to be rude,”

“If I remember correctly, she said ‘good times’,” Joe smiled, “They were good times. Fed and helped so many people back then,” Joe smiled. 

“It was Quynh’s archery that added the point of Robin being so good. Of course, Joe and Nicky helped make up our merry band of men,” Andy smiled. 

“What about you?”

“Andromache started it all by stealing from a rich lord who thought he should have access to the bride on her wedding night or be paid for them marrying on his land. They gave everything they had to keep her safe. She broke in and stole it to give it back,”

Grinning Joe smiled, “Took a little extra for the trouble. From there, we found out just how awful he was and went from there,”

Nile chimed in, “What about Friar Tuck?”

“There wasn’t one. For a long time, the story was an oral one. You hear different versions. Some make Prince John out to be the bad guy,” 

“Well, technically Nicky was Friar Tuck, without the funny hair cut,”

“Okay, then what about maid Marian?”

“No idea where she came from. Or maybe it had something to do with stealing back the bride from that awful shit,” Andy mused. “You know my memory is shit sometimes,”

"What about the Azeem?"

"Joe and I started that one. I looked like their kinsman to them and Yusef had his scimitar. Set the scene from there,"

"Either way everything is only half true by now. Like an awful game of telephone," Quynh's nose wrinkled. 

"Least you didn't have to live through the naming of Japan. Worst game of telephone ever,"


End file.
